


Not Everyone Is How They Seem

by GenuineLoudBoy



Series: Manipulation [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Body Language, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Insanity, It's Anti, M/M, Manipulation, Mention of abuse, Mind Games, mention of cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 13:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10309262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenuineLoudBoy/pseuds/GenuineLoudBoy
Summary: Anti…Well, let’s just say, he knows how to manipulate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: If you are sensitive to manipulation, DO NOT READ. Anti is a bad person by nature, so viewer discretion is advised.

Anti…Well, let’s just say, he knows how to manipulate. He knows how to control. He knows how to use and how to control his emotions. He knows he’s like this. He knows what he’s like.  
Do you want an example? Anti’s actually on a date right now. Take a look.

-.-

Anti has his arms crossed on the table, leaning forward. His eyebrows are raised slightly raised more than normal, and his face in rested and isn’t tense like it normally is. He’s just, listening. He’s listening to this bitches problems like he actually cares. 

“And that’s what happened, he just walked out on me. After all that we’ve been through.” The female in front of his said, dabbing away some stray tears with her fingers. “I moved away from my home, away from England to come live with him here, but then…But then he just suddenly changed his mind and left me without even suggesting me a place to stay!” She was about to burst out in tears again. So, he stood up from his seat and walked over to her side. She stood up and hugged Anti like she hasn’t hugged anyone in her life. Anti did the same.  
He wrapped his long arms around her shoulders, and slowly rubbed her back, showing that he cared without even feeling close to that emotion.  
“Thanks, Jack” She whimpered as she cried into his shoulder. Jack is what Anti called himself, people would think that Anti would be weird and not trust him. But with a name like Jack, nobody wouldn’t trust him, and nobody would either. It’s all about their first impression.

“Did you get out what you needed to?” Anti asked, pulling her away, switching between eyes to make contact with, still touching her shoulders to show that he still cared. She nodded.

“What do you think I should do?” She asked him. He made his brows furrowed, looking slightly too downward and to the left. Showing her that he was thinking. He then let go of her shoulders and crossed his arms.

“I think you should go and tell him what you think. If he wants you back, leave him. If you give him another chance, he will only break your heart again” He said to her. This is the trickiest part about this whole thing, but he’s never failed, even with his fist attempt. 

“So” Bingo. “I give him some of his own medicine?” Her words are now twisted and her eyebrow raised.

“What do _you_ think?” He then asked. Her lips then turned into a wide and menacing smile. She picked her coat up off of the back of her chair and walked over to the door, and leaves.  
Another job done. Another life ruined.

And how does he know? It’s always how it is. He meets a person, he knows if they have some messed up shit in their lives, he then convinces them to meet up with his so they can get to know each other. It always ends in them telling him about their problems, it always ends up like that. And how does it always end up like that? Every single time?  
He knows what questions to ask. He knows how to respond to the question, he knows what to say, and how to say it.  
He knows how to control people without them even knowing it. He controls what they’re going to do without them even being aware of it. Then, just by meeting Anti, just by stopping and listening to him, their lives change for the worst.

And before you think anything like they murder someone. That only happened with one person, and that person was distend by fate to be an insane murderer, they just needed a little nudge.

Anyway, they affect the way the person thinks. They affect the way they think what their families think of them, what their ‘mommies’ or ‘daddies’ must think of them, how disappointed they are. Or is just brings them down into a deep pit into their mind that only the rare know how to get out of. He messes them up so much that they go to a mental hospital in a year of how miserable they are mentally.

And, I bet your thinking that ‘How can he do that? That’s impossible.’ Or maybe, ‘How can he make people like that just by a talk about their messed up lives? That’s so unlikely’  
Anti doesn’t know how he does it either, but he does do it. He does do this to people. He does bring them into insanity, in one way or another.

And he _loves_ it.

He loves the thought of people going insane because of him, he loves the thought of him making people miserable. He loves how he twists his words. He loves how he uses his words to make people do things they wouldn’t normally do. He loves how he has control. And he loves how none of his victims even suspect it’s him. The thought doesn’t even stick in their mind. Even the thought of him doesn’t stick in their mind. All of them blame in on themselves. And he _absolutely_ loves it.

-.-

He walks down to a café and sits down at a table.  
“What would you like, sir?” The waitress said to him with a friendly smile which he mirrors.

“I will have a black coffee, nothing added. Please” He tells her with a kind tone. She then writes it down on her notepad.

“It will be right up, sir” She says to him before smiling and walking off.

It’s been a year since he’s talked with the girl, so he checks his phone and searches for new people who has went to the fun house.

And there you have it; the same girl, another life ruined.  
When the waitress from before walks up with his coffee, he easily fights down his smile and replaces it with furrowed eye brows and concerned eyes. He then looked up from his phone and sees the waitress place down his order. She tells him what he ordered before walking off with the same, warm, worthless smile from before.  
He then sighs like his hearts broken as he looks up and down the page, but he’s smiling in his mind over a new life ruined. Enjoying the feeling.  
He finishes his coffee and starts to make his way out of the café. But before he walks out of the door, he spots something.

_A new victim_

He walks over to the man that’s sat at the booth, looking over his phone with a cringe on his face and discomfort in his posture.  
He clears his throat before he speaks.

“Is this seat taken?” He asked him his a natural, asking expression. When the man looked up, Anti saw that his brown eyes were soft and his eye brows changed when he looked up at the Irishman. All the man did was shake his head and Anti quickly sat down beside him and looked worriedly at him in the other’s eyes.  
“Are you okay?”

“You probably won’t want to talk about it” The man quietly said as he made weak eye contact with the other.

“No, I want to.” Anti said to his with a little and warm smile. “Don’t worry, that’s why I came over here.” He breathed deeply in through his nose and then released it through his lips.

“So” He shifted so that he was facing the man beside him. “I was dating this beautiful woman” Okay, the usual. “I’m just dealing with a bad breakup, that’s all” His voice faltered at the end and turned his head away from Anti.

“Hey” Anti said to the man. “I know we just met. And I know that this isn’t really the best time to trust somebody, but-.” Anti paused, putting a hand on the others shoulder. “Why don’t we go back to my home, and you can vent to me. It’ll do some good” Anti added with a gentle smile, rested eyes and slightly raised eyebrows. The man then nodded, holding out his hand.

“I’m Mark” He said when Anti took it, and shook it.

“I’m Jack” The two of them smiled when they made eye contact.

-.-

When the two of them walked back to Anti’s apartment and walked in, Mark started to look around the place.  
Anti always kept his home clean. It made people feel rested, and safe. It made people feel more at home, and that’s the way he wanted them to feel. He looked back toward Mark and said:

“I’m goin’ to put my bag in my room, make yourself at home” Anti walked toward his room and sat his backpack down by his bed and walked out. He then saw Mark sitting at his table, suddenly making eye contact when Anti entered the room. But before Anti sat down at his table, he started to make his way to his kitchen, but before he could get any closer, he stopped to give Mark a natural expression.  
“Do you want something to drink? I can make some coffee if you’d like, and I even have some beer if you want any” Mark then shook his head and replied with a simple ‘No, thank you’ He then sat opposite of Mark.

“Okay, so, where should I begin?” Mark asked him. That’s… Not something he had expected. He expected Mark to start talking and start to ramble about how he felt about the girl or something.

“Start wherever you feel the most comfortable.” He shrugged a little, folding his arms, and leaning back in his seat. He didn’t lean forward until Mark got to talking, and getting into the more sensitive parts.

“Okay” Mark then looked down to his hands that were resting on his lap. “So, it all went downhill when I caught her making out his a guy at a club” Okay, cheating: An easy subject. “I was there because one of my friends spotted her at the time.  
“I confronted her and ran out of the club” He then placed and rested his hands on the table. “She shortly came home after I did, and we fought. Saying things like, ‘Why did you do this’ and, ‘why were you in that club?’ Things like that. But when things died down, she apologized and we made up.” Mark had paused.  

“But?” Anti asked raising his eyebrows.

“But, it lead to her verbally abusing me, saying that no one would ever put up with me, no one would ever listen to me, they would judge me, and she threatened that if I left she would say that I cheated on her and that I abused her” Mark’s hand then twisted up into a fist.

They talked some more and Anti had noticed that they had been talking for more than five hours, just talking about Mark’s problems, and some of Anti’s as well, but he of course, he lied about it all.

“What do you think you’ll do now?” Anti asked Mark.

“I don’t know” He mumbled as he rubbed his hands. That then left mild silence. “Hey” Anti then turned his attention toward the man across from him.  
“I was wondering, I know we met like, almost six hours ago, but” He then breathed in deeply, and then out relaxed. “Would you mind going out with me sometime?”

That, is not what he had expected either. He expected Mark to say something like ‘it’s time for me to go’ or, ‘what do you think I should do?’ It has never been like this, the way that he said his words, and the words that he chose…The words that he chooses tell the other person without knowing it that ‘Jack’ is your friend, not your boyfriend. He is somebody that you talked to, not someone you date. He’s someone who you talk, and never see again.  
He makes sure it stays that way. He makes sure that when people leave, they don’t have thoughts about him the next day.

You must be thinking about this logic as well, aren’t you? You must be thinking about this, without even knowing. Or, you must be thinking about this story’s plot, or how or why you chose to read it. Now, even if I guessed wrong, there is some thought like it going on in your brain, but it’s not your main thought that you’re focused on. And now that you’ve read this, you are now paying attention to those thoughts. You must be thinking how Anti does it, how it’s possible, or maybe you’re thinking that it’s to even possible at all and this story is poorly written. And I’ll say, you might be right. In one way or another, you might be right. It’s just how you perceive things, it’s just how you think about things.

But, to be honest? Anti’s been like this ever since he was little. He’s always been able to manipulate without people even knowing or suspecting. So if you ask Anti how he does it, he won’t be able to tell you. But I can tell you this, he was born with it. He wasn’t raised like this, it was just hardwired in his mind. And you may be thinking, ‘why doesn’t he use it for good?’ And what I’ve got to say is, what? You do know this is an _Antisepticeye_ story, right? You know that Anti isn’t a kind little ball of politeness, do you? If you do think that way, why are you reading this?  
Sorry, I tend to ramble.

Back to the problem at hand.

Anti doesn’t really know what to think, but a thought does cross his mind.

_Is he trying to do my job? Is he trying to control me?_

Anti leans forward and says:

“I would love to” The both of them smile and the other man walks out, giving Anti his phone number. He knows that the other is trying to control him, to take over his mind. But, hey? Anti likes a challenge. Right?

             

**Author's Note:**

> MIND GAMES! I dunno, this thought just came to me, and I decided to write it!  
> And the thing with the Narrator, I don't know. I don't trust them, but who knows? 
> 
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated :D


End file.
